But I'm a Weasley
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Um namoro aberto não supria mais as expectativas dela. Vai dar um basta nesse relacionamento, mas ele vai aceitar ser descartado? Ele seria capaz de passar por cima de seu orgulho e ficar com quem ama?


Uma jovem de cabelos lisos e ruivos chorava descontroladamente no colo da mãe, deitada no chão do banheiro. Não conseguia se controlar, em parte pela tristeza e em outra pelo efeito de tantos copos de ponche que tomara no evento da cidade.

- Gina, querida, por que você está assim? O que aconteceu? Foi aquele garoto Malfoy, não foi? Ah, deixa seus irmãos saberem que ele aprontou com você, ele vai levar uma surra.

- Não, mãe, não conte nada a eles. A culpa é minha, fui eu que disse para ficarmos juntos sem compromisso, que era um namoro aberto. Então, se eu procurei ele e não o achei mais, é por que tinha que ser assim mesmo.

- Ah, querida, você não é assim. – Dizia Molly, enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

A jovem foi se acalmando, o choro cessando. Parecia que toda sua reserva de choro se esgotara. Sua mãe saiu dali devagar para não acordá-la - sabia que o melhor era deixá-la descansar e esquecer um pouco seus problemas.

A ruiva abriu os olhos, dando-se conta de onde estava. Foi se levantando devagar, olhou-se no espelho e ficou assustada com o que via. Cabelo bagunçado, cara amassada, olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Nem parecia ser uma linda jovem de dezoito anos, universitária brilhante de jornalismo.

Saiu do banheiro e foi se arrastando até a cozinha. Sua mãe estava tomando café.

- Venha comer algo, Gina, antes que seus irmãos acordem e lhe vejam neste estado. Vai ser confusão na certa.

- Não, obrigada, mãe; vou voltar para o alojamento da Universidade Hogwarts e irei ter uma conversa em definitivo com Draco.

- O que você decidiu, querida?

- Vou dar um basta, acabar de vez. Não sou de namoros casuais, não está dando certo, estou só me magoando.

Ela levantou-se, deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto da mãe e foi embora.

***************

Quando girou a chave e entrou no dormitório que dividia com sua amiga Hermione, tomou um susto. A mesma se encontrava dormindo de barriga para baixo no sofá, com os cobertores no chão.

- Hermione, acorde! O que aconteceu?

- Hã? O quê? Ah.... é você, Gina.

- Não, é o Rony.

- Não me fale naquele traste do seu irmão.

- Ah, brigaram de novo?! Foi a quinta vez nesse mês.

Hermione lhe olhou de cara feia, levantou-se e foi para seu quarto, Gina seguiu, rindo para o seu próprio: sabia que, naquele mesmo dia fariam as pazes; não ficavam longe um do outro nem um dia sequer. Foi tomar um banho e trocar de roupa; botou um vestido florido e alegre. Terminou de se maquiar frente ao espelho.

Saiu do alojamento e subiu as escadas. Parou frente a uma porta verde mesclada com cinza, e tocou a campanhia. Abriram a porta; fôra um loiro alto, bem encorpado, olhos azuis e apenas de boxers. Sim, gostava de dormir bem à vontade.

- Oi, ruiva, entre.

- Bom dia, Draco.

Ela passou pela porta e não quis nem se sentar. Ficou em pé de frente para ele. Queria dizer logo tudo o que sentia e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, antes que caísse na tentação de pular em cima dele.

- O que te trouxe aqui bem cedo, querida? Aliás, faz uma semana que não nos vemos. Sei que foi minha culpa por ter sumido para o Hawai com o Blaise, sinto muito.

- Por que isso não me surpreende nem um pouco?

- Como? O que foi que você disse, Gina?

- Olha, Draco, eu queria dizer que eu não vim aqui lhe cobrar nada por isso eu acho melhor terminarmos esse namoro casual porque.... – Começou a chorar, não conseguia mais se controlar.

Nesse momento, um loiro de olhos verdes saiu de uma porta próxima a eles, provavelmente era o seu quarto. Estava com um telefone na mão.

- Ei, Draco, a Pansy quer falar com você.

Draco fez sinal à ruiva com a mão para esperar um instante e disse ao outro:

- Não posso atender, Blaise, anote o recado. Nos dê licença, sim?

O outro entendeu a situação e fechou a porta, voltando para seu quarto.

- Bom, Draco, continuando... Eu não sou garota de namoros casuais, estou apaixonada por você e não suporto a idéia de não ser correspondida. Você só quer se divertir, não gosta de mim.

- Ei, ruiva, vai com calma. Desde o início você aceitou os termos; não me venha cobrar nada. Quer o quê? Ser minha namorada?!

- Não, seu idiota, eu não quero é ter mais nada com você porque estou me magoando com toda essa história. Não significo nada para você; então volte para as suas garotas fúteis. Você sempre vai ser assim, esse tipo de rapaz. Vou retornar à minha vida e achar um rapaz que me dê valor e me mereça.

Ele se aproximou dela, segurou-a pelos braços, encarando-a bem nos olhos para transmitir segurança.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar? Eu não aceito essa sua decisão, Gina! Estou disposto a tentar; gosto de você, não quero te perder. Não quero e não vou abrir mão disso.

Sem lhe dar tempo de resposta, tomou-a de vez em seus braços e beijou-a ternamente.

Separaram-se com o barulho de alguém batendo à porta. Draco abriu e era Lilá.

- Oi, Draco, vamos almoçar hoje, juntos?

- Não, Lilá, não almoçamos mais juntos. – Sem dar tempo de resposta, bateu-lhe a porta na cara.

- Isso não foi educado, Draco.

- Agora sou assim com as outras, apenas você vai ser tratada de forma especial.

- E por que eu deveria acreditar em um loiro seminu na minha frente?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar malicioso, indo em sua direção.

- Simples, minha ruiva. Eu não tenho medo desse seu gênio forte de garota Weasley, isso não me assusta. E... também estou apaixonado por você.

Pronto. Parecia que ela havia levado um choque muito forte. Esperava ouvir qualquer coisa dele, menos isso. Ele sabia mesmo como se fazer presente em sua vida.

Ela o abraçou, forte e carinhosamente. Separaram-se e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley, podiam deixar suas diferenças de lado e viverem um amor puro e verdadeiro.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Essa fic foi baseada no eps 19 da 5ª temporada de Gilmore Girls. Apenas a idéia central. Totalmente sem magia. Dedico essa fic a Anita, uma de minhas betas que ama essa série tanto quanto eu. Estou voltando aos poucos ao mundo das fics. Eu adoro ler fics e escrever fics, é sempre divertido. Aos meus antigos fãs abraços a todos.


End file.
